


At First Blush

by steelrunner



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Season 2 spoilers, VLD Rare Pair Week, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Comfort can come in many different forms, but it's always welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt of Voltron Rare Pair Week: Past/Present.

The first time Hunk kisses Allura, he has his bayard in one hand and half his mind on the battle ahead. It’s too soon for it to feel normal that Allura is the one ushering the team to their hangers, not Shiro, and part of Hunk hopes skirmishing with random space pirates will pull them all back into line.

But Allura is still there, her energy subdued, eyes showing more worry than her face. Leaning up to kiss her on the cheek - it’s an instinctive decision. He wants some of his reassurance to bleed through, his appreciation and the silent wish of _we’ll make it through this_.

It’s by accident more than design that it skims the corner of her mouth. There’s no time to gauge her reaction, though; he just grabs ahold of the zip line, praying all the way down.

\---

Later, he asks: "So - how do Alteans do it?"

Allura gives a little hum of indecision. "Well, it can depend on the form we're in at the time, but usually - " she takes his hands in hers, " - we do this."

Allura lifts his hands, spreading them open, guiding them up to her face so that his thumbs sweep over her markings in tandem; Hunk can't feel any difference between them and the rest of her skin, still smooth and warm. For a few moments, they glow rose pink.

"Huh." Hunk does it again, of his own volition. Allura exhales at his touch. "Are they sensitive?"

"A little, but not overmuch." Allura cups his face in her hands, holding it in a similar manner, and smiles. “Though I must say, I do like your way of it.”

He can feel himself blush at that. “I mean - no reason we can’t do both at once, right?”

Allura agrees.


End file.
